A spinner bait (commonly referred as a wire bait) anchored to the fishing line can bend easily when mounting the hook portion of the spinner bait to a portion of the fishing rod when the bait is not in use. Generally, the spinner bait is designed to run in the water wherein the blades of the bait generally spin directly over the skirted head (where the hook is hidden). The vibration of the blades is felt by the fish, causing the fish to mistake the flashing blades for a school of baitfish. Generally, fish feed or attempt to eat the bait by feeding upwards on the bait (generally swimming towards the top of the water). Thus, when the spinner bait is hit in an upward manner the fish grabs the headed skirt and is hooked. If the wire of the spinner bait is bent or twisted (due to improper stowing), the bait runs sideways or causes the entire bait to spin. When this happens, the chances of catching a fish are drastically reduced. This can be seen as a common drawback to using and/or stowing a wire bait. Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for a fishing accessory providing improved stowing and/or capturing capabilities.